The Face in the Mirror
by Constant Vigilance
Summary: Harry has always dreamed of his family being together: James, Lily, and himself being reunited at last. What if he was forgetting someone?


This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rowling. Mojo, Spike, Sarah, Chad, Michelle, Buckhead, and Fatty Freddy belong to themselves and 95.5 WKQI. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Alexis and Lynn we're created through blood, sweat, and tears all thanklessly donated by myself. **This story is dedicated to Catherine, for helping me through the tough times. You're a saint, and you know it! Also to Lori for creating wonderful, inspiring stories.**   
  
~*~  
  
Harry kneeled, placing his hand over the headstones 'Lily Potter' and 'James Potter.' His wife, Hermione, stood behind him, silent tears running down her cheeks. Harry's godfather, stood next to Hermione, watching him. Every October, the three of them of them visited the graves of Harry's parents. It was never easy to see Harry completely break down, but his loved ones knew it was best if they accompanied him. Harry slowly rose and stood at Hermione's other side, all the while weeping silently.  
  
"Harry, I…umm… are you ok?" Hermione softly asked.  
  
Harry saw the concern in his wife's eyes. "Oh, Hermione. I'll be fine, I'm just sorry," he croaked. Harry drew Hermione even closer to him, beckoning Sirius to join them for a three-person hug. "I'm sorry they never met you, and I'm sorry I never met them…" Harry began to shake, any semblance of control lost.   
  
Sirius eased them all down to the cool grass. Hermione held Harry, and soothed him as she did every year at this time. Sirius laid down on his back, and a thoughtful expression flickered across his face. Harry, much calmer then he had just been, but still a little out of it, asked "Sirius, are you _absolutely_ sure that I don't have any relatives?"  
  
Sirius gulped. The question he had been dreading had been asked, and although he knew the answer, he suddenly wasn't so sure. He tilted his head to look at Harry and Hermione, and saw them staring back at him. 'It must be all over my face," he thought to himself. "Come on Sirius, I gotta know!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you what I know, but you have to promise not to get mad," Sirius paused, "Both of you?" Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Harryyouhaveatwinsister," Sirius blurted out. Sirius braced himself for the inevitable. He fully expected to have his nose broken, and for his godson to never speak to him again. Heck, he would have expected hell to freeze over before Harry reacted the way he did… by falling over laughing.  
  
"Oh, Sirius," gasped Harry. "As evil as that is, it's very funny. Hermione nodded affirmation, struggling to hold back her laughter. Sirius stared at them. "I don't believe you're not mad at me!" to relieved to wonder about their laughter.   
  
Sirius smiled and pulled out his wallet, removing a picture. Hermione and Harry silenced immediately. The picture showed two children, about six months old, with messy black hair and striking green eyes. Written in gold on the lower left hand corner was 'Harry and Alexis '81.' Harry took a sharp breath, and Hermione took the picture with trembling hands.  
  
"Oh, Sirius," Harry repeated, a little shaken. "You aren't kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not. You have a twin sister, and her name is Alexis," Sirius explained, slowly, and clearly. "Are you ok with that?"  
  
"I don't know if it's ok with me. I don't know what to believe at the moment!" screamed Harry. The cemetery went silent, and everyone turned to look at him, surprised. Everyone, except, for Sirius who had expected this reaction all along. Harry realized what he had done, and turned red.  
  
His voice much lower, Harry said "Ok, sorry about the outburst, but I have_ a lot_ of _unanswered_ questions, and I would _appreciate_ having the answers."  
  
Sirius sighed, "Let's go back to my flat, and I'll answer your questions the best I can." Harry and Hermione agreed, and the three of them silently made their way back to Sirius' flat, excited and nervous about the upcoming conversation.  
  



End file.
